Lady Cosette
= Lady Cosette = Known Information Lady Cosette returned to the city of Port Frey in March of the 8th Year of Adelrune. Due to her intelligence and quick wit, she caught the eye of Lord Sycherial and worked with him that gathering, becoming his self appointed Chief Adviser. She quickly took a liking to the politics and the rising star did not go unnoticed. It was shortly after her arrival that Lady Cosette left Port Frey and The Returned to be be a part of King Syltane's Court in Antioch, invited by the King himself. It was there that she would learn about what it meant to be in this day and age, and the politics that go along with it, as well as what it meant to be a part of The Returned. It was months later, during February of the 9th year of Adelrune that she made her way back to Port Frey and The Returned who gathered there. Using her knowledge that she gained while in Antioch, she established herself among more of The Returned as someone who could help and is more than happy to serve them in their political needs, especially after the effendal attacks. Not much is known about Lady Cosette before returning other than she is a noble of The Celestine Empire, and that she remembers House Ceien. Some of her memories are returning to her, but as of now, that's all she says she can really remember. Status Because of her noble status, Cosette has 3 pins of status. Allies * Lady Governess Rosaline Uldraven of House Uldraven and Solace * Archduke Sychariel of Paloma * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Armani Corvidaen * Lumar Dubois * Sir Valentine Caspian * Lady Alice of House Valence Enemies * Peasants * Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it Lady Cosette is not who she says she is. * Rumor has it Lady Cosette is a fantastic chef. * Rumor has it Lady Cosette left for Antioc after a conflict with Archduke Sychariel over whether or not he should be healing peasants. * Rumor has it Lasy Colette is planning the annual peasants brunch. * Is THE SHRIKE * No she's not. She's Queen Diana, CLEARLY. * Rumor has it, Lady Cosette does not follow the Celestine Pantheon, and is a follower of Chorus. * Rumor has it, she is Dame Lizette's cousin and is from the Amalgamation. * Rumor has it, she has a child. * Rumor has it she wants to run away and become a bard. * It is said Lady Cosette makes foods of her enemies and feeds them to people who insult her. * Lady Cosette and Lady Rosaline secretly worship the moon and dislike the sun. * Rumor has it Lady Cosette have fae lineage and this is why she is so lovely. * Rumor has it, Lady Cosette has her eye on royalty. * Rumor has it, Lady Cosette was actually a peasant that got mistaken for a noble and she went along with it. * Rumor has it, that Tralen and Cosette have a love affair. *Rumors has it, Lady Cosette is nothing but sweet to peasantry when no other noble is looking. *Rumor has it, Lady Cosette has been gifted jewelry by a knight. *Lady Cosette made fetch happen (by having servants fetch things for her). Quotes * "Whatever, Darling." * "Don't touch me." Character Inspirations Cosette's biggest influences are Margery and OlennaTyrell and Marquis de Sade. Soundtrack Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE) Free by Broods (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDsxtBVLyss) I Wouldn't Mind Dying With You by longlost (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn7nCzVVVnw) Burn the Pages by sia (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VznorLuugTU) The full and ever changing Lady Cosette soundtrack can be found here (https://open.spotify.com/user/1264543114/playlist/5sgl4QmYl2sEoxQXQydXMg?si=dbS4_TfmTQ2UbulUt75ZYQ)